


Hamilchat 2.0 - •°~MILDLY UNCOMFORTABLE~°•

by creativeCataclysm



Series: HAMILCHAT [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actually kill me I can't come up with many ideas, Alternate title - "The author decides to overude her FAV PUNCH LINE", Basically stupid, Multi, Sequel, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeCataclysm/pseuds/creativeCataclysm
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING - May make you mildly uncomfortableThe hamilsquad dicks around. As per usual.I might saltbae some jeffmads in this shit cuz it's otp you can fight me on it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontwatchmechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwatchmechange/gifts).



JacktheRIP: BORK

AlabamaSaladman: what

JacktheRIP: BORJ

JacktheRIP: BJORK

Marquis: what the fuck

JacktheRIP: BARL

Heroism: uhhhh

CinnamonBun: Hey John you feeling okay?

JacktheRIP: OEJEGHKESJMFGNRHRIEOFOEPLEJFOELDLVBLURJ

Marquis: ALEX WHAT IS JOHN DOING

AlabamaSaladman: I don't know???

AlabamaSaladman: He's not with me

JacktheRIP:BDKORKHWLPFUCK

AlabamaSaladman: Babe you good??? I'm getting worried ;-;

JacktheRIP: HEOGORLSLDPPEGGYEH

CinnamonBun: oh

JacktheRIP:PEGHGJRPEGGYISDOJRJR

JacktheRIP: TOOKEGLLRFNDPKFDPHONFJKRE

CinnamonBun: Angie what is Peggy doing

Blessed: I don't know, I went shopping

CinnamonBun: You mean you left Peggy

Blessed: yes

CinnamonBun: Alone

Blessed: oh

CinnamonBun: With NO SUPERVISION

Blessed: I have realised my mistakes

JacktheRIP: PWGEKSTOGJHELP

TheScarletLady: What's going on

AlabamaSaladman: Peggy stole my boyfriend's phone

TheScarletLady: okay

Marquis: Babe go get John's phone back

Heroism: babe no Peggy is scary dude

Marquis: I'll give you a bj

Marquis: there he goes

AlabamaSaladman: oh my god he's sprinting

Marquis: there goes the muscular boi

Marquis: so so muscle

JacktheRIP: PREJKSCHODAVBSKCNSJBXALNSLFNWKZFCAPJKDBEKZNIZMIRJMJOGMLFWHOZNWJQG

JacktheRIP: I GOT IT

Marquis: okay give it to me

JacktheRIP: OKAY

AlabamaSaladman: wait a sec

AlabamaSaladman: Oh my god John is chasing him

JacktheRIP: FUCJ

AlabamaSaladman: oh no

CinnamonBun: Why are you guys like this???

JacktheRIP: HAHA JOHNS PHONE HAS BEEN CONQUERED FOR FRANCE

AlabamaSaladman: Oh my god joHNS RUNNING AT M

AlabamaSaladman: Lt kdmfkeKFJROHFJDOWFJRM

AlabamaSaladman: GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU FRENCH FUCKING BREAD 

JacktheRIP: YOU CAN PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS

AlabamaSaladman: Got my phone back

AlabamaSaladman: Also John's running to you

JacktheRIP: SHIT

Heroism: DONT WORRY BABE ILL HOLD HIM OFF

Blessed: I'm coming home right now I swear

JacktheRIP: Got my phone

Marquis: lol I took the French ones phone

Marquis: dlruKgjjrtjJRJWOG

Marquis: you just lost your bj privileges mister

Heroism: oh

Heroism: but baaaaaaaabe

Marquis: no buts

Marquis: not even my butt

Heroism: BAAAAAAAABE

Marquis: no

TheScarletLady: Im kinda scared of most of the people in this chat

TheScarletLady: tbh

CinnamonBun: I am too hun

CinnamonBun has left the chat

(PM- CinnamonBun)

MartiniMadness: Girl why did u leave

CinnamonBun: I CAME ON TOO STRONG FUCK

MartiniMadness: watch yo profamity

CinnamonBun: soz

MartiniMadness: aight I need to hook y'all up this is just sad

MartiniMadness: Your pining makes me mildly uncomfortable


End file.
